


Paper Work

by FairyNiamh



Category: NCIS
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Trapped In Elevator, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs tries to finish his paper work while listening to Anthony Sr's rants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Work

"Why do you write like you’re running out of time?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You're sitting on the floor," the man said simply.

"Yes, I had noticed."

"Well did you notice that we are trapped in an elevator?" 

He looked up and blinked. "Of course I noticed. If I were outside I would be at my desk doing this."

"Why aren't you trying to get out of here? According to my son; you're some kind of hero. So, work your magic and get us out of here."

"Mr. Dinozzo, I assure you that I am doing all that I can at this moment."

"It's not good enough. You do not understand; I need to get out of here."

The younger man rolled his eyes and went back to his paper work. Doing his best to ignore the headache that was building up behind his eyes.

"Hey Boss," came a blessed voice from the narrow opening in the door.

"What can I do for you Dinozzo?"

"Get me out of here!"

"I just wanted to know if you or dad were hungry or thirsty."

He smiled faintly at his subordinate, while ignoring the man's father he asked, "What's the status of the elevator repair?"

"Abby said it would probably be another hour or two."

"Push them to make it an hour. Your father is getting antsy."

"Can do, what about the food and drink?"

"We can wait for it. I personally do not want to develop an urge while stuck here. If you catch my drift."

"Gottcha. I'll go try to get them to get on the ball. I'll sic Ziva and Abby on them. If I have to, I'll have the Doc tell them a story," he said with a laugh before trotting off to get them out of their prison.

"He never talks to me like that," Dinozzo Sr. sulked.

Gibbs sat back and looked at the man. "Maybe if you let him be his own man. Stop expecting him to be a carbon copy of yourself. He, jesus he has tried so hard to be you that he forgot what it was to be himself. I worked hard on him. So sit down, shut up, and wait for the damned rescue."

Anthony sat down and crossed his arms. "I don't approve you know?"

"Approve of what?" Gibbs asked absently as he started to work on his paper work again.

"You and my son. I don't approve."

"We weren't seeking your approval."

The older man growled at him. "Well you should. You're old enough to be his father."

"Not quite that old, and I promise he _never_ calls me daddy in the bedroom," he chuckled as he went to the next set of papers.

"I did not need to know that. Never again tell me about your bedroom antics, especially when they involve my son. Why are you dating him anyway? You have ex-wives."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "I got to know him; and I decided to go with him _because_ I have three ex-wives. Now if you will, I want to have this paperwork done when they get us out of here. You're not the only one with a date tonight."

When they were rescued from the elevator half an hour later Anthony was sulking, Gibbs was smiling, and neither were willing to say why.

~Fin~


End file.
